The Rogue Brother
by Furry Wolf
Summary: Alpha is a Little Brother, one of the trained killers created by the new and evil ruler of Rapture, and trained by a Big Sister to be an ultimate killer. One day he and his Sister flee Rapture and go to the top, Alpha in great need of help, so they locate Eleanor and the ex-little sisters. They fix him up and he swears to protect them all with his life.
1. Prologue

**Before I start, I want to say two things.**

 **1\. I** ** _do not_** **own BioShock. That belongs to... umm... IDK... whoever made it. I only own the 'Little Brother's', the main character Alpha, and whoever else I make. This is placed between Bioshock 2 and BioShock Infinite. It's a few years after Eleanor leaves Rapture and it's in the good ending of BioShock 2. The ex-Little Sisters are now about 13 and have a few of the abilities of a Big Sister.**

 **2\. I** ** _love_** **BioShock! At the moment, it's my favorite game.**

* * *

Eleanor yawned as she got home from another exhausting day outside, acting a vigilante for the citizens of this city. She looked around and noticed only a few of the girls were here. This did not worry her. Some of them liked the sun on their skin, or helping others, or even flirting with the local boys, then breaking their hearts. Eleanor didn't quite like the last one, but she had no control over them. Well, maybe a little control.

The sound of footsteps coming towards her snapped Eleanor out of her thoughts. She looked over towards the noise and saw one of the girls walking over with an urgent expression on her face. That caused Eleanor to worry just a bit, but she kept her cool and decided to listen before she freaked out over nothing. The girl stopped in front of Eleanor and looked up at her with big green eyes.

"Miss Eleanor, we need you in the infirmary!" The girl said.

"Whatever for? I'm not very good with herbs or medicines or anything." Eleanor responded.

"Please just come!" The girl said urgently and started walking. Eleanor followed, a worried look on her face.

When the walked into the infirmary, Eleanor immediately saw something that was out of the ordinary. A boy was on one of the infirmary beds. Ealoenor walked over and saw a multitude of bullet holes and cuts and bruises, which should mean he was dead, but his heart was still beating. Eleanor was shocked, then she heard a thump next to her and looked over to see something just as, if not more, shocking. Standing there, looking at the boy, was a _B_ _ig Sister!_ Eleanor stared in shock. The Big Sister had this sort of... worried air about it. Eleanor couldn't help but wonder why a Big Sister was here and why it was worried about this boy. Then a girl, different from the one who brought her over here, walked over.

"You might wanna look at his X-rays..." The girl said. Eleanor took the paper the girl was holding out and looked at it. She didn't notice anything for a while, but soon realized that his body was full of a strange chemical that Eleanor did not know, and one she did. It was ADAM. Eleanor sat down and gaped at the picture, then looked to the Big Sister. The thing did something else to make this weird day weirder. It _spoke._

"Can you... save... him...?" She managed, her voice sounding a bit broken, as though under the helmet she was crying.

Eleanor sat there, speechless, then shook it off and nodded. "Yes. We need to get as much information as possible first, though." She said. The Big Sister nodded and launched into a strange story.

Apparently, sometime after Eleanor had left and her mother had drowned, a man crueler than even Andrew Ryan had taken over. He was ruthless and used the Big Sisters as assassins much more often than was needed. Soon, he found that he did not have enough of these beings for his purposes, so he had something new created. The Little Brothers. Each Brother was given to a Big Sister to be trained, and the sisters were given there voices back by some strange means. The Brothers were strange, sort of like cyborgs but not quite. They could take the form of a being that was thin and agile like the Big Sister, and could drain ADAM and use Plasmids, but had plenty of armor to keep it safer than even a Big Daddy. The helmet has a single porthole at the front and the boys themselves stood up straight when wearing the suits. They become more feared throughout Rapture then even a Big Sister and were known for being ruthless and cunning. They had emotions, and used to be pair bonded to a Big Sister, but because of the boys' teenage hormones, this started causing... problems. The boys could be recruited at any age under 18. The bot on the bed had actually volunteered and was one of the last ones to be pair-bonded. Thankfully, this did not cause problems for him or his Sister. He had trained for a long time before the new ruler of Rapture had ordered his death. It was quite unfair, beings that it had only happened because of his pair-bond. So the Sister and him fought together and escaped, but now the buy, whose name was Alpha, was dying. This story left Eleanor speechless, then she ordered the girls in the infirmary to start getting the bullets out, checking for poisons, and, all-in-all, healing him. When they had done all they could, they all left the Big Sister alone in the room with Alpha and began preparing to go to bed.

The next day was the day Alpha woke up. And the day the infirmary got crashed, consequently.


	2. Thorn in the Lion's Paw

I awoke to complete and utter silence. Not a sound was heard. A scent filled my nose, one of medicines, drugs, and blood. I sat bolt upright and jumped out of bed. I looked around wildly. The smells were familiar. I knew them well. Being a Little Brother was not just a few injections and plasmids. They tore you open and injected a chemical in you that made you faster, stronger, stealthier, more agile, and deadlier than anything alive or dead, and gave us the ability to morph into our more deadly forms. That included lots of painkillers, antiseptics, and blood. I was probably in the lab, captured by Rapture scientists, and my Big Sister was probably dead. So I was angry. I was furious, in fact. And I wanted to destroy the Rapture lab I was in. So, I did what anyone else in my situation would do.

I started tearing things apart and breaking them, ruining a lot of stuff and destroying even more stuff. That is, until my Sister stepped into the room and let off a warning wail. At that, I was on her in a flash, bear-hugging her like there was no tomorrow. Which, if the Rapture scientists got to us now, there wouldn't be. She hugged me back with a ferocity that would have broken the ribs of most people. Not me, though. I was tough. You had to be, when you grew up in Rapture. If you weren't tough, you didn't survive. You also didn't survive if you didn't know when to be merciful and when not to be, or when to except help and when not to. It was basically a bunch of when tos and when not tos. But anyway, moving away from my thoughts...

"Your alive! Your actually alive! Now, let's escape this lab before the scientists get back!" I said hurriedly. She smiled. Well, you couldn't see if, but I could feel it. We were well connected, so we could almost read each others minds. We could feel each others emotions, as well, and me and her both were very ecstatic at the moment. We stopped hugging and looked at the wreckage I'd caused. I smiled grimly. It was a nice sight to see before one died. Then I heard multiple girlish screams behind me and whipped around. A few dozen girls stood in the room, gazing in horror at the ruined lab. A woman in a Big Sister suit, minus the helmet, stepped in and sighed.

"He wrecked the infirmary... why am I not surprised..." The woman said. I found this slightly insulting.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I growled.

The woman rolled her eyes and said "It means you were acting on instinct and fear, and I had guessed you would." She said, then started cleaning up my mess. I felt a bit guilty now. I had wrecked these people's infirmary and it would cost a lot to fix. So I decided to help out. I used telekinesis to gather up all the trash and throw it away. I looked around to see that everyone was looking away from me. I was slightly confused. I mean, you would expect them to be glaring or something.

"So... where am I?" I asked. I shuffled my feet uncomfortably. Something about this place didn't feel like Rapture. The air was cleaner, less artificial. I looked down at myself and my face turned crimson red as I realized I wasn't wearing anything whatsoever. I immediately started transforming. Armored plating melted out of my arms and and my knees. A very strong, unnamed material formed on the rest of my body except my head. I left my helmet off for now and sighed in relief that I was now covered. A metal plating quickly formed on my chest and I smiled.

"Well... that happened. Your at an abandoned aquarium in New Jersey." One of the younger girls, who was about my age, said. I blinked in surprise.

"New Jersey? That's nowhere near Rapture..."

"Duh. That's freaking days away from here." The same girl said. I was liking her less and less.

"Well, sorry if... I... inconv-" I suddenly fault very faint. my armor began melting away and my eyes rolled back in my head. I started spasming and cried out one word, over and over. ADAM.

"Oh no... This is my last reserve..." My Sister said, then injected the ADAM into me. I gasped for air, then went deadly calm, my demeanor different than before.

"Sorry. I get a bit... out of character when the ADAM in my body stops producing. Which only happens when I take a lot of damage. I'm fine now." I said simply. A small girl walked over to me and looked up at me with big green eyes. I stared back, unblinking. She grasped my hand and pulled me closer to the group of girls in front of me.

"Mama, he felt really sad and scared and happy earlier. Now he doesn't feel anything..." The small girl said. I tilted my head in curiosity, wondering how she knew this.

"Yes... but I have a feeling you don't mean you could see that in his eyes..." The girl in a little sister suit said.

"Nuh-uh. After I gave him some of my ADAM and his breathing went more normal while he was sleeping, I started feeling fear and in a bit of pain... Then he wake up and I felt fear and madness... now I feel nothing. I mean, I do, but I don't feel anything coming from him, even though I could a bit ago. It's confusing.."

"Thorn in the lion's paw..." I muttered to myself. The woman looked at me, now seeming angry.

"Do you know something that I don't?" She glared at me.

"The thorn in the lion's paw theory. The idea that when something weaker saves something stronger, they grow a sort of... bond. It happened with two Little Sisters and a Big Daddy once, long ago. It's how Suchong, that fool, died. Slapped a Sister... got a grill through his chest. Or was it his stomach? Never mind. The point is, she's smaller and weaker, I'm bigger and more powerful. She saved me, and now we can feel what each other are feeling. Weird, huh?" I said, still slightly confused.

"A... bond... I see..." This seemed to have made her lose it.

"I'm... so, so sorry..." I said softly.

"Don't be... I used to have a Big Daddy... He always kept me safe... Hopefully you will do the same for my daughter." The woman said quietly. I nodded.

"I'll do the same for all of you." I said, straightening up even more than I naturally was. Which was really, really hard.

"Great... just what we needed. Yet _another_ freak from rapture." The girl who had said we were in New Jersey said. I shrugged.

"At least you have two ways to keep me in line, if that makes you feel better about it." I responded, crossing my arms.

"I'm not. You _seem_ sincere." The girl said before walking off.

"Don't worry. She'll get used to you." The woman said. I shrugged.

"I don't care whether she does or not," I responded, "I'm Alpha, by the way."

"I'm Eleanor Lamb. Why did they name you Alpha?" Eleanor asked.

"Because I am the first. The original. The Alpha, not the Omega." I responded.

"I see... let me show you to your new room. Well... if I can find one." She said.

"I don't need to sleep. It's part of my biology as a Little Brother." I told her.

"Still. You need someplace to rest or retreat to when needed." Eleanor said gently.

"He can stay in my room and keep me safe, momma!" The little girl, Eleanor's daughter, spoke up.

"I doubt your mother wants me staying in your room." I said, chuckling softly.

"If you promise to keep her safe, then you can stay in her room. She really needs a teddy bear, anyway. You can be her teddy bear!" Eleanor said with a slight laugh. I chuckled and nodded.

"Alright. She'll be the safest little girl in the world," I said with a soft smile, "What's her name, by the way?"

"I'm Isabel! Isabel Lamb!" The girl said, smiling widely at me. I smiled back as she took my hand and dragged me to her room.

I finally had a good purpose. I would be this little girl's guardian angel. Not a thing would be able to touch her if I could help it.

* * *

 **Alrighty, I think this is shaping up pretty good!**


End file.
